A Week
by Akatsuki Feathers
Summary: Special things happen on every day of the week. [Seven drabbles, GaaLee, a little NejiTen in chapter three]
1. Monday

Title: A Week  
Pairings: GaaLee  
Rating: PG  
Description: Special things happen on every day of the week.

* * *

**Money Day (Monday):**

Lee smiled contently as he gathered the little extra cash he earned after finishing several D-rank missions.

He was jounin, and could easily do a higher mission for a higher amount of money in the same amount of time, but the Kazekage and Hokage both ordered him to take it easy on his body for a while. Of course, he was not obliged to listen to the Hokage anymore, since he was officially a Suna nin now, but his politeness, that still strived strong within his well build form, urged him to follow the orders of the first lady Hokage. She _was_ the one who saved his shinobi career.

He stretched his arms as he walked out of the Kazekage building; his newly made money stored away carefully in his jounin vest (He still couldn't part with his Konoha uniform, even though he wore a Suna hitai-ate around his waist.)

Someone cleared their throat behind him, making the man stop in his tracks and look over his shoulder. His eyes brightened as he pinpointed the trademark red hair and dark circled teal eyes.

"Gaara-sama!" He yelped joyously and spun around. He bowed quickly and jumped over to him.

The young Kazekage sighed softly and held out a closed hand.

Lee observed it carefully, before giving him a confused look.

"What is it, Kazekage-sama?" He asked, truly puzzled.

He turned his hand and opened it, revealing a large stuffed envelope. "Here, you forgot some money." He said coolly and handed it to the underling.

Lee took it graciously. He bowed quickly, repeatedly thanking the Kage.

When he looked back up from the sandy ground, he found that Gaara was no longer there.

He opened the envelope and looked at the wad of money shoved roughly within the paper carrier. He quickly pulled it out and counted it…

He stopped, staring at it with worry. There was over one hundred dollars more then he should have earned.

"Kazekage-sama—" He paused, and than slowly smiled. It was obviously a mistake; he'd have to bring the extra money back to Gaara as soon as he saw him again. It had to be a mistake… But he couldn't remember Gaara ever miscounting money before…


	2. Tuesday

Title: A Week  
Pairings: GaaLee  
Rating: PG  
Description: Special things happen on every day of the week.

* * *

**Two's Day (Tuesday):**

He gasped quickly as Gaara's sand wrapped around his waist protectively and dragged him over to the redhead.

"K-Kazekage-sama!" He cried; his internal instinct when it came to the sand touching him was on full alert. All of his senses screamed for him to run, to get away before the sand really did kill him.

This, of course, was not what Lee was actually thinking. He was fine with Gaara's sand near him. It had saved him plenty of times already, why would he be afraid?

The Kazekage calmly walked down the street, the civilians watching the sand covered Lee be dragged after him.

"Um, where are we going?" He asked, his tone innocent.

Gaara stopped, his arms uncrossing and hung limply at his sides. He ordered the sand to drop Lee (who landed on his feet gracefully) and turned to him.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Um, what?"

"Where would you like to go?" He repeated, "For lunch."

Lee bit his lip with uncertainty. "Well, I really wanted to go to that restaurant down the street from here. Chakin-baa-chan speaks highly of it and I would like to try some of their food as well!"

"Fine, we shall go there."

Lee looked at him and tilted his head, "What is the occasion, Gaara-sama?" He asked, puzzled.

Gaara's chest rose and fell roughly for a moment, before he straightened himself out again, "Nothing. Just a meal with a… Friend."

Lee grinned roughly and hugged the Kazekage out of impulse. Gaara considered him a friend; he was so glad!

He looked at the smaller man and smiled even brighter when he discovered him frozen in his arms and his face slowly turning red.

Blushing Gaara was adorable—

No! Blushing Gaara was _not_ adorable! Gaara was manly. He was a manly man of manliness… Not adorable…

Lee mentally told himself to do five hundred laps around Suna for thinking such things about his dear Kazekage.

"Lee, let go of me." Gaara ordered.

He quickly detached himself from him, "I am sorry Gaara-kun, I mean -chan, I-I mean -sama!" He yelped in embarrassment.

"Lee, it's fine. Calm down." Gaara ordered.

He sucked in a deep breath and settled down.

"Good, now follow me."

Gaara led Lee over to the restaurant that he had suggested.


	3. Wednesday

Title: A Week  
Pairings: GaaLee, NejiTen  
Rating: PG  
Description: Special things happen on every day of the week.

* * *

**Weddings Day (Wednesday):**

Lee was happy. He was so very happy. Being the best man in his comrade's wedding was one of the most honorable things he could be at that moment.

Hyuuga Neji, the husband to be, had _finally_ proposed to Tenten, the bride to be.

When Lee had received the news via hawk several days ago, he was overjoyed.

So now Rock Lee was walking through the desert with a very drawn-in Kazekage, a drowsy Kankurou, and an irritated Temari following behind him.

"Gaara-sama, Temari-sama, Kankurou-sama may we please move just a little bit faster?" He asked, his hand held up and his thumb and pointer finger held close together to emphasis the 'little bit' part.

"No, so shut up." Kankurou barked. He, soon after, yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Lee watched in amusement as his face paint smeared, but said nothing to show it.

-- Five Days Later --

The three Suna shinobi sat in the front benches of the church.

Tenten, clad in a sparkling white wedding dress, and Neji, dressed in a dark tux.

They kissed, which made the audience erupt in applause.

On Wednesday, Neji and Tenten were wed.

On Wednesday, Lee wished he had someone special to wed as well.

Lee watched the very quiet Kage sit in the exact same spot within the chapel even after everyone left. He walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Something wrong, Kazekage-sama?" He asked; his large dark eyes locked on the 'ai' sign on the Kage's forehead.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." He muttered; eyes glued on the floor where Tenten and Neji once stood.

Gaara was lying, he could tell. After working under the man for over three years, he could tell he was lying.

"Telling me would make you feel better." Lee said with a smile.

"I seriously doubt that." He muttered.

Lee frowned in determination and scooted closer to the other. He stared at him and smiled again. "It will. And I will not make fun of you for telling me." He said earnestly.

Gaara sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. He bowed his head slightly, his long red hair falling along with it to shade his face just slightly.

"I am thirty-four, and I still have no one to call a lover," He started, dark eyelids closed, "I could die any time, and I would have no child to spread my genes to the next generation."

Lee blinked, his head tilted. He had no one either…

He hugged the Kazekage lightly and rested his head on Gaara's.

"I am sure you will find the right woman someday, Gaara-sama…"


	4. Thursday

Title: A Week  
Pairings: GaaLee  
Rating: PG  
Description: Special things happen on every day of the week.

* * *

**Thunder Day (Thursday):**

He loved rain, it was calming and life giving. Without the rain, there would be no life. No flowers, no grass, no trees, no woodland creatures, and no people to love and protect.

He loved the rain.

But, apparently, Gaara didn't like it so much.

"Hmm, Gaara-kun, are you ok?" He asked, looking over at the Kage.

Gaara frowned and wrapped the blanket tighter around his lean body. "No…" He muttered, eyes glaring towards the window.

He followed his gaze and watched the rain contently. "What is the matter?"

"I hate it when it rains here." He muttered.

Lee blinked, "Why? Rain is so wonderful!"

"I don't hate rain itself. Rain on it's own, like in Suna after a long wait, is one of the best things ever. But what comes along with rain is what I hate." He answered.

"I never knew that." He said with a small smile. "And what is it that comes with rain that you do not like?"

A loud clap resounded through Konoha and a quick flash followed afterwards.

"Thunder and lightning."

He patted Gaara on the shoulder, watching as the other's face lowered away from the window.

"That is fine, Gaara-sama. Everyone cannot love everything." He said in a soothing tone.

"You do…" Gaara muttered in a sulking way.

Lee laughed, "No I do not, Gaara-sama. I do not love people who harm my loved ones."

Gaara stared at him quickly, before turning his attention back to the water falling from the sky.

"Hn…"


	5. Friday

Title: A Week  
Pairings: GaaLee  
Rating: PG  
Description: Special things happen on every day of the week.

* * *

**Friend's Day (Friday):**

"Sakura-san!" Lee cried in joy. He jumped up from his seat and rushed over to her.

He gripped both her hands and shook them repeatedly.

She smiled weakly, "Hello, Lee-san." She greeted back. She pulled her hands away gracefully once he let go of them. She turned to the redhead and bowed lowly, "Hello Kazekage-sama. Have you enjoyed the five years Lee has been here?" She asked.

Gaara sighed and looked at her dully, "Yes, he is a fine shinobi. Very helpful."

Lee flushed out of embarrassment. "Th-Thank you, Gaara-sama!"

Naruto groaned from behind Sakura. "Can we leave now, Sakura-chan?" He asked in a whine. Sai, whom was standing next to him, sighed and smiled.

"Not yet, Naruto! Lee still has to pack his things, and then give a formal good-bye to whomever he wishes, and then rest for the night. We'll leave tomorrow."

He groaned again and slumped. "Fine." He muttered.

Lee bowed to everyone quickly before rushing towards his apartment to pack his things.

---

He slowly pulled the books down from the build in bookshelf and placed them away neatly in his suitcase.

Five years… Five years in Suna and now he was leaving for Konoha.

Five years of being a Suna shinobi, under the rule of Gaara, and he'd be heading back to Konoha to become a Konoha nin once more and be ruled by Tsunade like he did five years ago.

He sighed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled the drawer open and pulled out his neatly folded jumpsuits, his sandstorm gear, and other things that were a part of his wardrobe. He placed them neatly on top of his books and stepped over to the bathroom. He took all of his hair and teeth products and stored them away in his bag as well. He zipped it closed and slung it over his shoulder. He stepped out of his bedroom and into the living room where the rest of his belongings were packed and ready to be brought back to Konoha via carrier pulled by Lee himself.

He placed his bag down and sat down on one of the boxes that sat in the middle of his bare living room. He would miss this place way too much. He was already missing it, and he hadn't even left.

Most of all, he'd miss Gaara's company.

---

With all of the villagers knowing Lee's departure from Suna, Lee headed towards the Kazekage building to meet up with Team Seven.

He walked down the complicated hallways with ease and finally made it to the Kazekage's office. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer.

"Come in."

He slowly opened the door and looked at the seated Kage.

He bowed shallowly, "Hello, Kazekage-sama." He formally greeted.

"Greetings," Was the redhead's reply.

Lee stepped in, his eyes portraying his melancholy.

"I will miss you, Gaara." He said, eyes observing the younger one's face.

Gaara sighed, "As will I."


	6. Saturday

Title: A Week  
Pairings: GaaLee  
Rating: PG  
Description: Special things happen on every day of the week.  
Author's Note: Spoilers from chapter 337. They are very small, no real big reason for worry if you haven't read the chapter yet. Just felt like telling you.

* * *

**Sat Day (Saturday):**

He groaned and opened his heavy eyelids. His vision was blurred, but quickly cleared to reveal the sight of a white and very clean ceiling.

The hospital, he mentally told himself and yawned roughly. He sat up, his arms barely about to support him and his waist felt like jelly underneath him.

He looked around the room; a small table near his bed was filled with wilting flowers and a fresh batch of lilies and daisies.

He frowned, looking at them with wonder. They were pretty, to say the least. He sighed contently and placed on a smile once more. He lied back down, his arms weak, and turned his head towards the door. He blinked in wonder as he saw a shocked looking Gaara sitting next to him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was caught in his throat, and not a sound was made.

"Lee," Gaara started slowly, staring at the man with large eyes, "How do you feel?"

He smiled, "I… Feel fine!" He replied, his throat a little sore and his voice seemed unfamiliar.

Gaara sighed and watched him carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Gaara-sama," He piped, "Um, how long have I been here?" He asked, looking back at the wilted flowers.

"Three months…"

His eyes bulged, "W-What?" He asked in disbelief. He couldn't even remember why he was here in the first place, "Why am I here?" He asked, concerned.

"You were attacked, by an Akatsuki member."

Lee looked at him perplexed, "But they are dead, of course they would not have hospitalized me." He said in a slightly know-it-all way.

"We still haven't figured out how, but Hidan was the one who attacked you."

Lee stared at him in amazement. Hidan, the one who couldn't be killed…

"Oh…" He replied quietly, slowly taking the information in and processing it.

They stayed quiet for a decent twenty minutes before Lee was able to build up the courage to ask further questions.

"Why are you here, Gaara-sama? Should you not be in Suna?"

Gaara shook his head, "No, Temari is taking care of that…"

"Ok, than why are you here?" He asked again, his voice innocent and not at all demanding unlike his choose of words.

"I… Love… You Lee, so I sat here waiting for you to wake."


	7. Sunday

Title: A Week  
Pairings: GaaLee  
Rating: PG  
Description: Special things happen on every day of the week.

* * *

**Sun Day (Sunday):**

He hugged Gaara roughly from behind and smiled from ear to ear. "Hello, Gaara-kun!" He greeted with excitement.

Gaara's body relaxed under Lee's hold, "Hello, Lee-kun."

"Pleasant morning today, is it not?" Lee asked, watching the crimson horizon glow. The sun would rise soon.

"Hn,"

Lee placed his face on top of Gaara's head and watched the sun rise. He was not usually up this early in the morning, but today was very special to him. Today was January nineteenth, Gaara-kun's birthday.

The sun broke from the horizon line and Lee smiled even wider.

"Happy Birthday, Gaara-kun." He murmured in the Kazekage's ear.

He grabbed the green clad shinobi's collar and dragged him around him so they were face to face.

Lee yelped at the sudden action, but melted into a puddle of happiness when he felt Gaara's lips crush against his own.

"I love you, Gaara-kun." He stated once they parted.

"I love you, Lee." He repeated.

Lee looked over at the morning sun, taking all the reds into memory. It was special for him, being with his love while watching the sunrise. It probably wasn't as special for Gaara, for he saw it every day, but he thought it was special for Gaara as well.

What a extraordinary day it was.


End file.
